Cookie
One day, I was searching deviantART for any updated posts that my friend Laura had. She was usually working on Moonlit Battles, a wolf series she made, and sometimes posting art of her fursona, Cookie. I took a good look at her page and noticed that every image thumbnail was black. I took a breath and clicked on one of them, already knowing it was some sort of prank. Then, what startled me is when I saw the main character of Moonlit Battles, Rijo. Rijo looked different and surprisingly more scary. There was an almost fully shaded image of Rijo with a dark red background, ears torn, eyes red, crooked headed and a large grin creeped across his face. I jumped out of my seat and quickly moved my cursor to the previous page button, hand shaking. I checked skype, noticing that Laura was online, even though she rarely was. I gave her a quick call, and she didn't respond, so I asked her if she was busy. I waited five minutes, but there was no response. I quickly gave her a "Hello?" in the chat box and posted it. Then, after a shorter wait than before, she posted a deviantART link. I took a deep breath and clicked on it. Then, I saw something more horrible than before. It was her fursona Cookie, sort of resembling her deviation "Care for a Cookie?" but Cookie looked more gray than orange and looked like she was crying. There was nothing in her eye sockets, and her cookie jar had a dreadful face on it. Instead of a cookie in the background, there was a silhouette of what looked like her other fursona, Sapphire, crooked headed and a grin trickling across her face like Rijo. I screamed and pressed the power button on my computer, but an error showed up saying, "The computer cannot turn off at this time." Then the picture started to fade into static and so did the error message. My heart raced and I couldn't stand any of Laura's new terrifying artwork! Then, when the computer screen was filled with static, it finally shut down. I tried to go out to get my mind off of things, but there was one more problem, the door wouldn't budge. I screamed and banged on the door, and then the computer turned on again, acting normally. I decided to play a bit of Gundog for a while, hopefully forgetting about the whole thing Laura did to me. But then, right when Gundog successfully loaded I heard a coughing noise out of my computer's microphone. It sounded like Laura. I whispered, trembling, "Laura? Is that you?" but the only response I got was, "Help... me..." Then a webcam shot of Laura in a dark room appeared on Skype. She looked curled on the floor, calling me and her sister's name out, trying to get help. I was in tears. I couldn't get away from this! But then, Laura dropped her head to the ground, appearing dead. I screamed in terror and then her sister finally came in the room. When I noticed that, I stopped screaming, and then my webcam showed up. Laura's little sister approached me and murmured, "Did you do this to her?" I then said, "No, no, no, I didn't! I wasn't even here for it I just saw her curled up on the floor! I live in California, so I obviously couldn't get help!" Laura's sister nodded. "Very well then." She turned Laura's corpse around, definitely proving she was dead. But there were no eyes in her sockets. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story